The present invention relates generally to the field of carburetor systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to carburetor systems for engines configured to run outdoor power equipment, such as snow throwers.
Snow throwers and other types of outdoor power equipment are typically driven by an internal combustion engine. The engine includes a carburetor, which adds fuel to air flowing through the engine for combustion processes occurring within the engine. The carburetor includes a passageway through which air typically flows from an air cleaner or filter to a combustion chamber of the engine.
Along the passageway, the carburetor includes a venturi section having a constricted area, where the cross-sectional area orthogonal to the flow of air through the carburetor is reduced relative to portions of the passageway before and after the constricted area. The carburetor further includes a nozzle in or near the venturi section that is in fluid communication with fuel.
Constriction of the passageway through the venturi section increases the velocity of air passing through the constricted area, which generates low pressure at the nozzle. The low pressure pulls fuel through the nozzle and into the air. The fuel mixed with the air is then burned in the combustion chamber to power the engine, which in turn drives a crankshaft that powers the auger of the snow thrower.